


a silent lullaby

by xivuz



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Lovers, Kuon is a vampire (kinda), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivuz/pseuds/xivuz
Summary: Living in the bustling city of Adeline, Kuon finds himself reaching a dead end. With no where to sleep and no food for him to scavenge, he decides to join the army and become a knight. There he meets Isagi Yoichi. A boy who seems to spark a flame within him, whether for better or for worse.or; Kuon is hiding something and Isagi is determined to figure it out.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Kuon Wataru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. ch 0

**Author's Note:**

> tw // vomiting, and injury

It was the eve of Kuon’s ninth birthday when his father told him about his mother. He had asked him about her multiple times, each time receiving no answer. Kuon didn’t know why his father was so resistant in telling him. After awhile, he stopped asking. 

He lived with his father in the forest. A small secluded cottage with moss growing on the walls is what Kuon had called home. All he had known was his home, the forest, and his father. On most days his father left in the morning, returning just before dawn. That too was something his father refused to tell him about. Well, that wasn’t exactly the case. Kuon once recalled questioning his father about where he goes each day. He remembered his father had stiffened, and lowered his bowl of soup. 

“I go to the city,” He told him. 

He was naive, he had tilted his head and asked, “Why do you return before nightfall?” 

His father had looked him in the eyes then with an expression that sent shivers down Kuon’s spine. The gentle gaze his father typically held for him turned cold and sharp. Piercing red eyes that seemed to cut straight through Kuon. 

“Because that’s when they come,” His father said. 

With a quiet voice Kuon had whispered, “Who?” 

“The hunters,” His father intertwined his fingers and rested them on the table, “It’s about time for me to tell you about us.” 

Kuon didn’t understand what he meant. After all, his world only consisted of his small home and his father. Tucked away in the woods, far from anyone else. 

“The world is filled with humans,” His father started, “They are strong and intelligent creatures as they are fearful. They fear the unknown, and because of that fear, they are able to do the unthinkable.” 

“Father,” Kuon had said, “I have read books, and you have told me stories. Are we… not the same as them?” 

“I figure you mean our appearance,” His father replied. 

“It’s true that we appear the same,” He continued, “That’s one of the reasons they are so afraid of us.” 

“Us?” 

“Vampires, my son.” 

“... I don’t follow,” Kuon replied slowly. His father had sighed deeply. His serious demeanor has shifted into the one Kuon was familiar with, a warm embrace. 

“I will tell you one day when you are older,” His father stood, “All you need to know for now is the danger of humans to you and me. They are known as knights, we know them as hunters. Never leave the forest, for this is where you are safe.” 

His father then went to bed, leaving Kuon with a million unanswered questions. 

-

After that night Kuon had wondered why he was kept in this forest. He had never seen anyone else besides his father. He desperately wanted to know. But he knew better than to push his father for answers. Even so, after that night he had spent more time outside. He sat beside the river with his toes in the water. His throat felt dry as it always had. 

It had been two years since that night when Kuon had finally learned the truth. 

As said before, the eve of his ninth birthday. It was like any other day. His father left in the morning, Kuon had sat beside the river, then his father had returned home. Kuon hadn’t asked his father for answers. In fact, it caught the boy off guard when his father told him to sit beside him. That he was going to tell him something important. 

His father had told him, and Kuon had thrown up his dinner onto the floor. He trembled on his knees as his father rubbed his back. Kuon’s throat felt tighter, his stomach turned too fast, and his head felt light. He wanted to cry, but all he could do was lie on the ground shaking. 

“W… What am I?” Kuon had spoken more to himself than to his father. 

His father had pressed his mouth into a thin line, “I don’t know. That’s why you must stay here.” 

The truth shook Kuon to his bones. His father told him about his mother. A poor human girl who worked in the stables. His father had met her after a year of being turned. They had fallen in love. His father never told her about his true nature, that he was a blood sucking monster. Even so, his father said, he didn’t think she would’ve minded. 

Four years had passed, and they were together. There was no wedding, as they both were too poor to afford it. Not that it mattered to them. They had each other and that was all that mattered. His father had impregnated his mother, they were going to have a family. But his mother was weak. For most of her life she had been poor, barely managing to survive this long. And as Kuon’s birth drew near, she had grown weaker with every passing day. It had gone to the point where she couldn’t even get out of bed. 

His father was desperate to keep her alive. He fed her, bathed her, and cared for her. But it didn’t stop. One night her pulse had slowed, his father was in hysteria. He didn’t want to lose her. Without thinking he had bit into her neck in attempts to turn her. But it had been too late. The transformation hadn’t completed when his mother drew her last breath. His mother had died quietly. 

His father told him he was scarce for time. That he had to make a decision; to lose his true love or to lose both her and their child. He had decided that he couldn’t let him die. He had cut open her stomach, and saved Kuon’s life in the process. 

Kuon‘s voice trembled as he spoke, “Why haven’t you told me this before?” 

“I didn’t know what you were,” His father spoke gently, “I have never heard of anything like this. I didn’t know if you were still human, or if you were something else.” 

“Am I a human?” Kuon questioned. 

His father looked solemn. With a hushed tone he said, “I don’t know. And I didn’t want to take the risk of exposing you… exposing us.” 

“Then why are you telling me this now?” 

“I thought you deserved to know.” 

Kuon hadn’t slept that night. His mind turned about his mother, his father, and  _ himself _ . His tongue ran across his teeth. They had seemed normal before. Now it felt as though they were sharp as knives. He put his hand across his chest and felt his heartbeat. If vampires were the undead, how did his heart pump blood through his veins? He layed in his bed with these questions. And that night, he made a decision to figure out, not knowing how much it would cost him. 

-

The next day Kuon had woken up early. He moved quietly through his house, and out the door. He planned to venture to the town, to see the humans. He wanted to know  _ what  _ he was. He was determined to see. 

He walked down the trail, further than he had ever gone before in his life. Soon Kuon had neared the exit of the trees. He could see through the thicket the shape of buildings far away. He felt his heart race. Breathing in slowly he caught a whiff of something. It wasn’t like the smell of dirt or pines, it was something completely new. Kuon gulped, his throat felt so dry. He didn’t even think as he wandered through the trees to find the smell. His head felt light and his limbs felt like air. Suddenly Kuon stilled, spotting movement just before him. 

It was a boy. 

He looked short, with stark black hair. He was playing in the woods alone, looking bored. Kuon could tell that the delicious smell came from him. Without thinking he took a step forward, a branch cracking under his foot. 

“Who’s there?” The boy called out. His voice was fierce like fire. Kuon breathed in slowly. Why was he so hesitant? 

He could hear the faint heartbeat of the boy. His breath had accelerated, clearly on edge. And Kuon’s throat felt oh so dry. Without realizing it, Kuon’s legs carried him faster than he ever thought he could to the boy. He had tackled him to the ground, opening his mouth and bearing his teeth. 

The boy tried to claw at him in an attempt to escape. Small hands pushed against his jaw and chest, he was trying to throw Kuon off of him. Kuon couldn’t even think, he was fixated on something he didn’t even realize. He grabbed the boys left wrist and held it to the ground. And without meaning to, his nail swiped across the boy’s collar and drew blood. The boy watched as Kuon’s eyes went red with hunger, as he opened his mouth once again. 

In a desperate attempt the boy reached for a rock beside him, and quickly slammed it across the other’s head with as much power as he could muster. Kuon fell to the ground beside the boy, unconscious. Without looking back the boy scrambled to his feet and ran away. 

Kuon awoke to the sounds of crickets. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he noticed night had fallen. Sitting up slowly he hissed. Raising a hand to the side of his head he felt a warm liquid which he only assumed was his blood. His head burned with agony and his limbs felt tired. He hadn’t eaten at all today. Standing on shaky knees he looked around. He vaguely remembered the boy, all he could be sure of was his venture to the city. 

His legs felt like rocks as he dragged himself back up the trail. He was sure his father was worried, and his stomach growled loudly. He walked staggered to the door of his home, finding it to be opened slightly. 

“Father…” Kuon called as he walked in slowly. 

There was no response. 

His eyes squinted as he scanned the open room. It was dark and quiet. The floorboards creaked as Kuon stepped inside. His father was nowhere in sight. 

“Father?” Kuon repeated, louder this time. 

Silence. 

Panic set into Kuon as he frantically threw open the sheets of his father’s bed. The house was empty. Kuon’s head spun as he raced back outside the house, checking behind the cottage and near the creek. His throat felt scratchy as he yelled for his father. His legs ran down the trail, each step becoming increasingly more difficult. His eyes became blurred as he emerged from the forest to the field. He ran and ran until his chest felt like it was going to burst. He was too weak to scream anymore. 

In the distance he spotted a dim light coming near him. 

“Father…” Kuon weakly croaked. 

He felt his legs give out as his body fell to the ground. His body felt so heavy and he could feel his consciousness slipping. Footsteps had come before him, Kuon could barely make out what a deep voice was saying. 

“Boy are you alright? Chil-,” 

Kuon’s ears rang as the voice started to fade. His eyelids fell close, and he went into darkness. 

-

Kuon awoke to the sounds of birds and a wooden ceiling. Sitting up sharply he looked around. A serene room, but not his own. Sunlight poured through the glass windows. The sheets were soft, Kuon noticed, as he ran his hand across them. Tentatively, he raised his hand to his head, finding it to be wrapped in bandages. 

A creek of the door drew his attention to the side as a man stepped in. He was tall and pig bellied with a brown beard. 

“Oh you’re awake?” He greeted Kuon. His voice was deep but smooth as honey. 

The man placed a package he was holding onto a dresser, then walking to stand beside the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat in it. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. Kuon remained silent. The man examined his face for a second, “Can you speak?” 

Kuon sat in silence once more. 

The man let out a tired sigh, “You collapsed in front of me last night in the field. Your head was bloodied and you looked half dead. This is my home, I brought you here and fixed you up.” 

“Where…” Kuon hesitantly whispered, “Where is this?” 

The man smiled, “So you can speak. I was visiting family last night, when I found you I came right home. We’re in the city of Celene.” 

“Celene…?” 

“You don’t know?” 

As if reality had struck him Kuon snapped his head to look at the man. 

“Where is my fa-,”

The sound of knocking at the door made Kuon pause. The man looked back and sighed slightly, “Sorry, I was expecting someone.” 

Kuon watched as the man opened the door. Another man, who was skinnier with lanky limbs came in with boxes stacked in his hands. He looked to be in a rush as the two greeted casually. The new man looked in Kuon’s direction, pausing for a moment. 

“Who is the boy?” 

The man with the beard looked at me, “Ah, a child I found on the brink of death last night. Boy, this is my business partner.” 

Kuon nodded slowly. 

“Last night?” The tall man asked, “Add that to the oddness that occurred last night.” 

“Why? What happened?” 

“You didn’t hear?” The man looked back at Kuon for a moment. In a quieter tone, one that Kuon could still pick up, he said, “A vampire was found in the city last night. He was strung up and killed.” 

As if time slowed, Kuon felt his heart stop. He didn’t hear what the man had replied with. His eyes widened, and his breath stilled. All he could hear was his fathers words echoing in his mind. 

_ All you need to know for now is the danger of humans to you and me. They are known as knights, we know them as hunters. _

He felt sick. Hunching over the side of the bed Kuon threw up. He heard the muffled voices of the two men come beside him under the ringing in his ears. His eyes burned as tears welled in them. 

For all of his life Kuon had only known his home and his father. He had lived in the forest knowing only what he had. Now, in the span of one day, Kuon had lost everything. 

And for the first time in his entire life, Kuon felt alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 0!! i have plans don’t worry... if you’re confused rest assured they’ll be answered soon... also i haven’t read bllk in a while so uh if my characterization is off sorry TT_TT
> 
> find me on twt @illumilvr


	2. ch 1

“Dammit Kuon!” 

Lazily opening his eyes, Kuon blinked at the ceiling. The usual sound of the bustling street flooded through his ears, along with the usual yelling of Raichi. Kuon grunted as Raichi threw a bag onto his stomach. His nose wrinkled, _the garbage_. 

“Idiot! If you’re going to fucking stay here you could at least do what I ask,” Raichi barked infront of him. 

Kuon groaned, pushing the trash off of his chest and digging into his pockets. Pulling out a crumpled cigarette box he plucked one of the cigs from it and rested it in his mouth. _Huh?_ Kuon absently thought, _Where’s my lighter?_

“Seriously,” Raichi huffed, “Are you even listening?” 

“Where’s my lighter?” Kuon asked, voice gravelly. 

Raichi grabbed the cigarette out from Kuon’s mouth, tossing it behind him, “I told you this a million times. No smoking.” 

“You’re so nagging,” Kuon mumbled. 

“And _you’re_ so lazy,” Raichi glared, “You can’t even take out the trash.” 

Kuon’s head hurt. He didn’t want to argue with Raichi again. After all, this was where he was crashing for the past month. The constant arguing was almost enough for Kuon to call it quits and find a new bed to stay under. Almost. Raichi was the only reliable person he knew. 

“Why are you so mad,” Kuon couldn’t stop himself from voicing out. 

Raichi practically growled as he glared at Kuon, “Because you’re staying here for free! It's already hard enough for me to pay rent! I’m not even asking you to work!” 

Part of Kuon felt shitty for using Raichi like this. They had met a month ago, in some sleazy bar. Kuon had nowhere to live, so he had spent his days wandering through the streets and drinking at bars. No one spared him a second look. 

He wondered how it had gotten to this point. The man who had taken him in was a merchant. He had taken care of him for two weeks, but ultimately decided to put him in the hands of an orphanage. He traveled too much and wasn’t fit to be a father. The orphanage wasn’t much better. It wasn’t as though there was an overflow of children, they were just understaffed. Kuon found it suffocating. He had ran away one night, hitching a ride on the back of some carriage delivering hay. He found himself hopping through towns. 

Kuon thought it was odd. He was constantly around humans, whether passing them on the streets or meeting them in a bar. Yet he hasn’t gone crazy like he thought he would. After that day, _that boy_ , Kuon figured human blood would cause him to go feral. Like he did that one day. But it had never happened. His throat still always felt dry, but nothing had made his head spin as that boy did. 

He didn’t want to think of it. It had been nearly nine years since then. Kuon hadn’t had a stable place to call home since then either. He had just recently arrived in the capitol, Adeline, about a year and a half ago. And he had started to room with Raichi a mere month ago. 

Kuon rubbed his temples, “Then why are you even allowing me to stay here?” 

Raichi seemed to be taken aback, a deep frown settling on his lips. Dragging Kuon up from his collar, Raichi pushed Kuon towards the door. Opening the door, Raichi shoved Kuon out into the alleyway. 

“I can’t deal with you being here right now,” Raichi muttered, then closing the door on his face. 

Letting a deep sigh out, Kuon stared at the wooden door. He should let Raichi have his space. Looking out into the street Kuon frowned. He _should_ let Raichi have his space, but the sun was setting soon. Running a hand through his long hair Kuon started to walk towards the street.

He had wandered awhile, eventually sitting in the town’s park. People were still out, but he watched as most families started to head back to their homes. Kuon pulled out another cigarette, putting it to his lips. He then groaned, remembering he didn’t have his lighter. Just as he was going to throw the cig onto the ground, a voice came from behind him. 

“Need a light?” 

Looking behind him stood a lanky man with glasses. He had choppy black hair and a weird face. His hand extended with a lighter, and against his better judgment, Kuon took it. 

Kuon lighted his cigarette as the man asked, “What’s your name?” 

“Kuon,” He replied, a small thanks for the lighter. 

The man circled the bench and sat beside him, “Have nowhere to go Kuon?” 

“Why do you care?” Kuon blew out a puff of smoke. At least his head was starting to clear. 

“I apologize for my rudeness,” The man said, “My name is Jinpachi Ego. I work for the noble family.” 

Kuon eyed the other skeptically. The noble family ruled the kingdom, most family members and advisors were never out in the public. He didn’t know much about the political workings of the noble families, all he knew is that they were the top around here. 

“What’s a man working for the noble family want from me?” Kuon questioned. 

Ego had chuckled, Kuon didn’t like it, “If I may ask, how old are you?” 

“Seventeen.”

“Almost eighteen?” 

Kuon thought for a moment, realizing his birthday was in about two months, “I guess… Why?” 

“Well, to be blunt, the noble family is looking to increase its army,” Ego explained. 

“And they want fresh new adults to join?” Kuon raised his eyebrow. 

“Only those who have nowhere else to turn. Do you fit this description, Kuon?” Ego asked, a sickening look on his face. 

Kuon thought back on what Raichi had said.

_It's already hard enough for me to pay rent!_

“And if I am?” 

“Recruitment is in a week. Come to palace gates then, we’re always looking for new members. You’ll be provided with a bed, food, and a bath,” Ego grinned, as if he had caught Kuon by the lip. 

“If the noble family wants to increase their numbers, that means a war is brewing,” Kuon narrowed his eyes, “What’s a bed and food worth if I’m going to die soon?” 

Ego laughed as he stood, “You’re sharp. But it’s nothing like that, trust me. And besides, being like this, could you even call it living?” 

Kuon watched as the man started to walk, “But I’m not eighteen yet.”

Ego laughed again, “They don’t care about the specifics.” 

Kuon glared at the back of the man, unsure of what to do. He took a drag of his cigarette, looking into the sky as night fell upon him. Chuckling, Kuon thought back to his father. The words he had left him with, that knights were known as hunters to them. The irony made Kuon’s chest shake with laughter. Has it truly come to this? 

Standing, Kuon crushed the cigarette under his toe. 

_A free bed, huh?_

-

A week passes easily, and Kuon has decided. He yawned as he dried the glass cups with a towel. The early morning sun shone through Raichi’s single small window. 

“Actually doing work?” 

Kuon turned his head to spot Raichi with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. He had a casual grin as if it was a rarity to see Kuon be productive, (which wasn’t entirely false). 

“What’s it to you?” Kuon puffed, placing the last glass into the cupboard. 

Raichi lazily made his way to stand behind Kuon, tentatively reaching his hand to hover near the other’s arm, “Nothing. You’ve been helpful the past few days… It’s nice.” 

“Mm.”

“Kuon I-,”

“Ah, I forgot to tell you,” Kuon cut Raichi off short, swiftly turning to face him. Raichi took back his hand just as quickly as he bit his tongue lightly. 

Kuon leaned back on the counter, “I’m leaving tonight.”

Confusion flickered across Raichi’s face. 

“... What?” 

“You must be glad for me to finally be out of your hair,” Kuon chuckled casually. 

“Hold on,” Raichi took a step back, “You’re leaving? Where to?” 

“The army I guess?” Kuon rubbed at the back of his neck. 

Raichi looked stunned, “The army?! You must be joking…! You can’t just… leave!” 

Furrowing his brows, Kuon frowned. Why was Raichi acting up again? He figured that Raichi would be bouncing off the walls. 

“I thought you would be happy,” Kuon heisitently said. Kuon watched as Raichi visibly gritted his teeth and down casted his eyes to the ground. 

Turning away Raichi’s voice trembled as he spoke, “You really are an idiot.” 

Kuon weakly extended his hand as Raichi stormed out the door. Groaning, Kuon covered his eyes with his hands. Raichi seemed pissed. That meant he was going to go visit the bridge on the other side of town, and won’t be back for an hour or so. Kuon glanced outside the window. He had time to kill before heading for the palace, but he didn’t want to stay here for any longer. 

He didn’t want to be a shitty person. Grabbing a pen and scrap of paper Kuon wrote a quick note, his handwriting scratchy.

_Take care of yourself._

_Kuon_

He then left Raichi’s house, setting off to walk the streets before heading for the palace. He was unbeknownst that the other would come to find his note, grit his teeth, and throw it in the trash with hot tears falling down his cheeks. 

-

The summer heat was sweltering. Kuon fanned himself with his hand lazily as he climbed up the stairs to the main courtyard of the palace, the meeting place for new recruits. His legs ached and he couldn’t think straight with all this heat. He hadn’t had much to eat for breakfast either. As he made his way to the top of the clearing Kuon allowed himself to grimace. Crowds of bodies stood before him, the sound of chatter overlapping one another. The heat, noise, and ache he felt nearly made Kuon want to topple over. 

Inhaling slowly, Kuon swallowed thickly. It must be the concentration of humans that was making his thirst act up slightly. Kuon was glad it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. 

Staggering forward Kuon neared the crowd of humans as he blankly stared up to the crafted podium. His hair felt sweaty, he wished he had something to tie it back with. Humans surrounded him, all seemingly anxious or extremely tired. Kuon’s head felt light, so much so he let his body carry him. He could feel his throat grow even more dry, perhaps he should move back from the cluster of humans. Stepping forward he felt a force collide with his shoulder. 

“Watch where you’re going.”

“Ah, sorr-,” 

Kuon inhaled sharply. His words died in his mouth as breathed in a swarm of aroma. Turning his head instinctively, he tried to spot the cause of the bombardment of the smell. Looking around he only saw the crowds of humans, intertwining through each other. He couldn’t pick up where that delicious scent had originated from. Kuon raised his hand to cover his mouth and nose. Breathing in shakily he tried to calm himself. He could feel his stomach growl and his throat clench. 

Before he could process what had just happened, a booming voice echoed over the crowd. 

“Attention everyone, attention.” 

Kuon raised his eyes to the podium where a figure stood. Ego, Kuon’s head noted, cleared his throat as the crowd quieted down. 

“Three hundred of you wannabes are gathered here today,” Ego spoke into a mic, “It’s nearly lunchtime so I’ll keep it short.” 

“You all have your reasons to be here, and frankly it’s not like us in the royal guard are going to turn away any extra hands. As you most likely know, performance is the end all be all in your years of training,” Murmers arose slightly within the crowd. Kuon looked around, he was unaware of any ranking system, partly due to his lack of care, he reationalizes. 

“You will spend one year doing basic training, then based on your personal results you will be categorized into one of the four tiers,” Ego raised his hand to list the names, “The State Police, the Kingdom’s Army, the Royal Guard, or the Knights.” 

_The Knights_.

Kuon bit his lip as whispers spread throughout the crowd. 

Ego let the masses quiet down before continuing, “One: the State Police. Those who will patrol the city, investigate general crime, and who uphold justice. Two: the Kingdom’s Army. They will train to be soldiers and will fight in the name of this kingdom. Three: the Royal Guard. These select few will personally guard the noble family, and are willing to lay down their lives for them. And four: the Knights.” 

“Those who specialize in the hunting of vampires. An exploration group really. Those who are chosen for this group will focus on the fighting of these monsters.” 

Narrowing his eyes, Kuon suddenly felt out of place. Once again he could hear the whispers of those around him. 

_“Which do you want to get into?”_

_“The Royal Guard gets treated the best, they practically live the noble family.”_

_“I wanna be a knight.”_

_“Hah? Aren’t you afraid of those bloodsucking demons?”_

_“That’s exactly why I want to join. So I can kill them.”_

“Quiet down fools,” Ego exclaimed, “As I said before none of you are choosing which tier you’ll be in. Preformance is what matters. But moving on, once you are placed into one of these tier you will spend more time training under experts. You will eventually fully become one of them.” 

“Before any of that happens though, you start here,” Ego said, “Register will officials near the back. They will provide you with the information you’ll need. Tomorrow you start your training. That is all.” 

Ego turned from the podium, making his way down the steps. All around him humans moved to get in line for registration. Kuon felt his own legs carry him to wait in a line. He’s really going to join the army. He could hardly believe it himself. Strangely, the thought of becoming a solider didn’t consume his thoughts like he thought it would. 

All Kuon could think about, was that delicious smell that had left his throat dying of thirst. 

-

That night Kuon was shown to the barracks. The new trainees would stay the night in their new home, the one they’ll be in for the next year. One last night before training starts, a time for relaxation. Kuon supposes people would spend this night saying goodbye to their family or friends. He wondered what Raichi was doing. 

Kuon sat in the mess hall near the door. It was noisy, the clattering of platters and the overlapping of voices. His throat had calmed slightly, but he could feel it lingering in the back of his head. He stirred his soup boredly. He tried to think what could cause the spike in his thirst. Kuon wondered if it was the proximity of all these humans. That had to be it. 

Beside him, a chair was pulled up. 

“Mind if I sit here?” 

Looking towards the side Kuon spotted a man holding his tray. He was tall and built, with kind eyes and wild orange tinted hair. Kuon nodded, as the other sat down with a sigh. 

“Sure is loud in here,” The man huffed, “Do you not like the food?” 

“Huh?” Kuon looked down at his soup, “Oh, I’m just not hungry.” 

“Yeah, me niether,” He offered his hand, “I’m Kunigami Rensuke.” 

Shaking his hand he said quietly, “Kuon…” 

“Kuon?” Kunigami said quizitively, “We’re roommates then.” 

“Roommates?” 

“I checked the list earlier. We’re in room Z,” Kunigami explained. 

“Ah,” Kuon said. 

Kunigami chuckled, “Not much of a talker huh?” 

“Sorry,” Kuon laughed lightly, “I guess I didn’t have many friends before coming here.” 

“Mmh?” Kunigami smiled, it seemed reassuring, “Then we could be friends then. How about that?” 

“Oh,” Kuon was taken aback slightly by the other’s boldness. Had he implied that he wanted to be friends with Kunigami? Kuon figured it wouldn’t hurt to have someone to rely on, though. 

“Sure,” He replied with a tilt of his lips. 

Later that night the two had went to the bathing house. Kuon couldn’t remember the last time he could enjoy a bath. Although the presence of all these humans walking around didn’t help with calming Kuon. 

“The sauna?” Kuon raised an eyebrow. 

“Why not?” Kunigami asked, “We should enjoy ourselves while we have the chance.” 

“I don’t know…” 

“Stop being a such a drag,” Kunigami grabbed his arm, pulling Juon towards the door of the sauna. The air was already thick, Kuon felt his muscles relax as he breathed in. 

_Maybe some time in the sauna wouldn’t be so bad._

The door of the sauna suddenly opened. Kuon felt his instincts spike and his eyes widen. That smell-

“Whoops, sorry,” Kunigami spoke to the person before them. Kuon swallowed thickly. Kunigami blocked his view of the man as he stood infront. 

“Geez, what’s with people bumping into me today?” His voice was sharp like a knife, and it sent Kuon’s head spinning. Craning his neck to get a better look, Kuon saw the flash of black hair. 

The other man started to push past Kunigami and Kuon. As he passed him, Kuon felt his hand instinctively shoot out to grab the other’s arm. Kuon bit his tongue harshly. 

“The hell man?” The boy tried to tug his arm back, but Kuon didn’t let go. 

Piercing blue eyes, like the depths of the sea. Black hair swept back with water. He was shorter than Kuon by at least a head. He scowled at Kuon as he struggled to get free. 

“Let go of me!” 

“Kuon?”

Kuon’s eyes swept down for a moment. There, on the other’s collar bone was a small scar. Breathing in sharply, Kuon let the boy go as if he had burned him. Taking a step back, Kuon covered his mouth. He felt sick. 

“Asshole…” The man muttered as he walked off, rubbing at his arm. 

“Hey are you okay?” Kunigami gripped his shoulder and Kuon bristled, “You look sick.” 

“I…” Kuon tried to find his voice as he tried to calm down, “I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? Did you know that guy?” Kunigami asked. 

Kuon felt his throat tighten. That smell. The scar. That day in the forest. Kuon rubbed his eyes for a moment. No, it couldn’t be. A coincidence like this could never happen. At least, Kuon hoped to god that it couldn’t.

“Hey?” 

Kuon swallowed before sparing a look to Kunigami. 

“No,” He said with a small smile, “I didn’t know him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho...
> 
> find me on twt @illumilvr


	3. ch 2

Kuon could feel sweat drip down his forehead. It was hot.  _ Extremely  _ so. The summer heat wasn’t helping ease their training, as they began with a morning run then drills and then sparring. He had been trying to keep his head straight ever since that night. 

It was almost laughable, how Kuon could feel his sanity slipping over a boy he didn’t even know the name to. It was hell, quite frankly. They slept in the same room. Kuon had tried to switch dorms to no avail, and now spent the nights trying to calm his thirst and fall asleep. He had picked the bed furthest from the other, avoiding any look he gave him. 

It had been one week since he had moved into the trainee dorms. Kuon avoided the black haired boy like the plague. He had picked up on the other’s glares. Kuon could tell the boy was, at the very least, suspicious of the other. Not that he cared. He was too preoccupied with the draining schedule and his personal desires. 

Kuon breathed heavily as he flipped back his hair tiredly. 

“Tired?” 

Kunigami handed him a mug of water which Kuon graciously took and downed. 

“You have no idea,” Kuon said, gulping down the cool liquid. 

Kunigami hummed as they observed the ongoing sparring matches, “Have you been getting sleep? You eye bags are getting worse.”

Kuon rubbed at his eyes, “Just getting used to all this I guess.” 

“I hear you,” Kunigami sighed, “I miss my family back home.” 

_ Family huh? _

Kuon gave a small noise of understanding. His eyes picked up on the familiar head of black across the field. He held the wooden sword firmly as he expertly moved his feet to close in on his opponent. He watched as the other went low, sweeping his legs under his foe and then instantly holding his sword to their neck. He had won. 

“Isagi Yoichi,” Kunigami said aloud, noticing Kuon’s stare. 

“What?”

“His name,” Kunigami waved his hand to the black haired boy who helped his opponent back on his feet, “So far he’s been a challenging enemy in sparring matches. He started to make a name for himself.” 

“I-sah-gi,” Kuon tested out the boy’s name on his lips. It felt weird, like rum rushing down his throat. Kuon decided he didn’t like it. 

“Hey!” The section commander yelled from afar, “You two! Get your asses moving!” 

Kunigami huffed, nudging Kuon with his fist in a silent  _ see you at dinner _ . Kuon then went to his sparring drills, repeating the same steps as he always had. He went easy on his opponent, as he didn’t want to overwhelm them. Besides Kuon didn’t like his strength to be on display like a certain boy did. Kuon furrowed his eyebrows as he parried another jab of the wooden sword. The more he thought about it the more Kuon felt irrational. 

Why does this Isagi feel the need to flaunt his skill? Was he purposely trying to? Why did it feel like he was high on something whenever he’s around? What secrets lie under those cold blue eyes? 

_ Who was he _ ? 

A blow landed on his side, knocking him to the dirt. Kuon gritted his teeth.  _ Great _ , he thought,  _ now he’s distracting me without his aroma _ . 

Kuon lost his sparring match. He sighed as he picked himself off the ground and walked towards the cool down area as it was nearly the end of training for the day. From across the field, narrowed blue eyes watched as the other put away the practice swords. 

As Kuon gulped down water and sat down to stretch he tried to fill his mind with anything  _ but  _ Isagi. Why was he wasting his thoughts on him anyways? Perhaps it was curiosity. Kuon couldn’t help but wonder what made the boy so different from any other human he’s encountered. And why his scent smells like  _ that _ , as if it were an oasis and Kuon’s hunger was the dessert. 

Pursing his lips he stretched his long arms to reach at his toes.  _ Stop thinking about him _ , a voice rang in his head. Kuon frowned as he switched to stretch his left side. As hard as he tried, Kuon couldn’t help the useless words flowing in his mind. 

_ Why, why, why?  _

_ Isagi, Isagi, Isa- _

“Hey.” 

A finger poked his back. It felt electric. Kuon’s eyes widened as he twisted his body to scramble away from the touch. He exhaled slowly as his eyes focused on the other.  _ Well aren’t you the devil _ ? Kuon slowed his breathing, once again gulping dryly. 

“Calm down,” The boy, Isagi, said gruffly, “Is there something wrong?” 

Kuon took a second to find his voice, “Ah… No. There’s uh- no problem. You just surprised me ‘s all.” 

“I see,” Isagi narrowed those ocean eyes, “I wanted to talk to you.” 

“What?” Kuon felt his heart hammer in his chest, his thirst trying to take over. 

“About the other day. There’s no hard feelings okay? I’ve noticed you’re avoiding me,” Isagi crossed his arms, “You don’t think I hate you, do you?” 

“N-no…” Kuon muttered. The air was suffocating. Kuon’s eyes scanned the area praying to spot Kunigami to find an excuse to run away from Isagi, but he was nowhere in sight. 

“Good,” Isagi said, crouching down to Kuon’s level. He reached a hand out, Kuon felt his senses spike.

“Well to introduce myself I’m Isag-,” 

Kuon slapped the other’s hand away in pure instinct. Red alarms sounded in his head.  _ Shit _ ,  _ that was rude _ , Kuon thought. Isagi let his eyes flicker with confusion, then pain as he gripped his hand back to his chest. 

Fuck.

“I’m sorry- shit sorry I,” Kuon retracted his own hand as if he burned it, gripping his wrist tightly so that his body wouldn’t move on its own to take the boy by his neck and bite into it right then, “I don’t like the whole, touching thing.” 

Kuon watched as Isagi’s eyes went from his own hand, to Kuon’s eyes, then to his hand. He felt his throat tighten. Isagi let out a small chuckle, airy and fake. 

“No problem,” He said as he stood, staring at Kuon like he was looking  _ through  _ him rather than at him, “I’ll keep that in mind next time.” 

As the boy walked away Kuon desperately tried to calm his pulse and regain his composure. As his mind cleared he rubbed his eyes. How pitiful was he? He raised his hand, the one that slapped Isagi away, to cover his face. The faintest remains of Isagi’s scent lingered there. Kuon breathed it in, feeling a rush of high. 

Realizing what he had done, Kuon backed his face away from his palm faster than he could register. He groaned as he placed his head in his palms. 

_ What was he doing?  _

-

Dinner for soldiers was shit, Kuon had soon learned. Soggy beans, half cooked potatoes, and a substance that shouldn’t be considered meat. Kuon was never particularly picky with his food, but he couldn’t swallow whoever was cooking this way. It was times like these when he wondered if joining the army was worth it. 

_ Would Raichi take him back? _

Kuon laughed silently to himself. Maybe he would. 

“What are you laughing about?” 

Kuon looked up to see Kunigami with his own tray of food. Kuon gave a lopsided grin, “Nothing special.” 

Behind Kunigami stood a smaller figure. Long, pink hair tucked behind their ear. He had a straight face and sharp eyes. Kuon stiffened from the intensity of the other. He reminded Kuon of the ocean, serene and beautiful but ever so powerful and deadly. 

“This is Chigiri,” Kunigami introduced as he sat across from Kuon. Chigiri took a seat next to him, he didn’t smile. 

“Nice to meet you,” Kuon said awkwardly. 

Chigiri held his gaze, “Likewise.” 

“We met in the sparring drills,” Kunigami laughed boisterously, “He kicked my ass.” 

“That so?” Kuon asked boredly, poking at his meal. 

“He’s way too skilled for his own good. But next time I’ll-,” 

A crash came from the other side of the dinning hall. Kuon’s eyes shot up to the noise, spotting two men grabbing at each other.  _ A fight _ , he registered. From his side Kunigami had stood instantly, ready to pull apart whoever was clawing at each other. But before he could act guards were already pulling the two off of each other. 

Kuon’s eyes widened slightly as he spotted Ego glaring at the causes of the fight. 

_ Odd _ , Kuon thought,  _ Ego usually never went near the living barracks. _

“What are you? Children?” Ego scoffed, “I’ve got better things to do right now. Get them out of my sight.”

The hall went back to hushed murmurs as they watched the two men be escorted outside. Kuon turned back into his seat as Kunigami sat back down. 

“Wonder what started the fight,” Kuon asked offhandedly. 

“I don’t understand guys like that,” Kunigami huffed, “Isn’t it strange how people will fight over the littlest things?” 

“Maybe it wasn’t little.”

Kunigami frowned at his food, “Maybe.” 

“What was weirder was Ego being there,” Kuon rested his head against his palm, “That man doesn’t give a shit what happens around here.” 

“I know why he was here,” Chigiri said blankly. 

“Huh?” Kunigami turned towards the boy, “You do?” 

Chigiri nodded, “I overheard some guards talking. They’re examining the dorms.” 

“But why?” Kunigami questioned. Kuon watched as Chigiri turned his gaze between the two of them.

“They think there’s a traitor.” 

Kuon felt his heart stop for a moment. He made sure not to show any signs of surprise flicker across his face. 

“What?” 

“From another noble family?” Kunigami’s eyes widened, Kuon breathed out slowly, “No way…” 

“Hold on, another family?” Kuon asked, “Aren’t they all nobles? Why would they send a spy here?” 

Kunigami gave a pitiful smile, “Geez, you really are oblivious.” 

“Not big on politics?” Chigiri asked. He shook his head. 

“One of the noble families is starting to get a big head. Everything has been very quiet, but only the higher ups know there’s a storm brewing,” Chigiri explained, “They’re preparing…” 

“For a war,” Kuon finished. 

“That’s why they started recruiting more people to serve?” Kunigami crossed his arms. 

“We don’t know for sure yet,” Chigiri added, “They’re checking the rooms just in case.” 

“That makes sense, I guess,” Kuon looked around the dining hall. 

_ A traitor?  _

“It’s either that or a vampire,” Kunigami lightheartedly jokes. 

Kuon bit his tongue. Looking towards the side he scolded Kunigami. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” 

-

Two weeks had passed slowly. It felt like clockwork to Kuon. 

Eat, drill, sleep. 

Wash, rinse, repeat. 

They were all lined up this morning, waiting for the commander to show. Kuon looked towards the left. It was out of the ordinary for all of them to be all gathered. For some reason, Kuon felt an unease linger in the back of his head. 

Soon the commander had appeared, Ego trailing behind him. A whisper stirred within the crowd. 

“Look alive!” The commander had shouted, silencing everyone’s murmurs, “An important message is here.” 

_ Don’t tell me…  _ Kuon felt dismay settle in his gut. 

Ego stepped forward as he adjusted his glasses. 

“It’s been about a month since you've arrived here,” Ego announced, “So it’s almost time.” 

_ Time? _

“Rankings,” Ego stated. 

Once again whispers started to spread throughout the crowd. Rankings? Kuon looked around in confusion. The commander shouted for their attention once more, and the crowd went quiet. 

“As I’ve already said, performance is all that matters here. Rankings occur at the end of each month. It’s no different from your sparring drills,” Ego explained, “You will spar randomly against each other. The only real difference here is that once you win, you move up. By the end we will have ranked you.” 

“What does he mean?” A girl whispered in front of him. 

“I’ve heard about it before,” Another whispered back, “Apparently everyone will fight against each other and then will be sorted into four groups. It’s like a hierarchy around here. Rankings let everyone know which tier they will go into in the future.” 

Kuon but his lip.

“This is not some grand tournament,” Ego proclaimed, “So don’t treat it as one. Everything will remain the same except at the end of each month your names will be listed on the ranking board in the main corridor.” 

Ego cleared his throat, “You’ll find your first round of opponents are already posted. That is all. Dismissed.” 

Everyone was restless. 

Kuon held off from checking the board until after dinner. Kunigami was against some rando, Chigiri as well. He sighed heavily. 

He didn’t like being put on display. 

He planned on keeping his head down. He’ll win against a few people, sure, but once it starts narrowing down, Kuon will throw it. Running his hand through his hair, Kuon maneuvered through the halls of people chatting. His eyes ran down the board of names, searching for his own. 

After a minute he paused, spotting a familiar name. 

_ Isagi Yoichi _ . 

Curiosity took over Kuon and quickly he was looking to see who the strange boy was competing against. 

_ Kuon Wataru.  _

Kuon stiffened. That couldn’t be right. But there, clear as day in bolded letters it was written on the board. 

_ Isagi Yoichi v. Kuon Wataru _

“Shit,” Kuon whispered to himself. 

This couldn’t be any worse. 

A hand tapped his shoulder. Kuon turned to face whoever had gained his attention. Instantly he felt a bad feeling wash over him. 

A guard, with a brooding face asked, “Kuon Wataru?” 

“Yes?” Kuon felt his throat tighten. This wasn’t right. 

The guard looked down at the paper that he held, then back up to Kuon. 

“Come with me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fun is staring soon..
> 
> find me on twt @illumilvr


End file.
